


Smoke

by HelloTrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon!Stiles, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective!Derek, Sexual Content, Smut, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloTrickster/pseuds/HelloTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Stiles. Stiles gets possessed by a demon, a demon who makes him feel powerful, needed and confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> strange-era.tumblr.com's gifs have pretty much been my inspiration. They are perfect, and you should really check them out then follow him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles strolled quickly through the corridor at school, his breathing ragged and his chest tight. He thought it would be ok, every year, on this day he'd feel like this, then he'd talk to Scott and that would help him. But today that isn't the case, Scott's too busy drooling over Allison to even notice how Stiles has been acting, how depressed he'd been, that he was unable to concentrate, more so than usual.

He opened the door to the toilet and locked himself in one of the cubicles, slumping on to the floor. Stiles placed his head in his hands trying to concentrate on getting his breathing correct but his thoughts were a mess, more than usual, he missed her so much. He hadn't felt this bad since he'd become best friends with Scott, he used to have panic attacks a lot after his mom died but they'd gradually disappeared when he had someone he could talk to. Now he just felt like this every year on the anniversary of her death, but they were short lived thanks to Scott.

Stiles sniffed as the smell of sulfur hit him, his nose wrinkling. He looked up, his eyes blurry from tears, and he noticed something dark and smoky in the vent high above the toilet. Stiles cocked his head to the side in confusion, his inability to breathe momentarily forgotten, he leaned forward slightly to get a better look before the smoke attacked him, forcing its way down his throat, suffocating him as he tried desperately to beat the smoke away. And as quick as it started, it stopped, Stiles tried to look around but his body wouldn't respond, he tried to get up but nothing, his brain went into over drive, what if he was [paralyzed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8393767/1/Smoke), and he'd never walk again?

Stiles felt his lips move, "Stop thinking or I shall make you stop," the demon growled using Stiles' mouth to speak. The demon stood up, ignoring the incessant questioning in his head, it had been awhile since he'd been in a meat suit so he wasn't used to the headache human's constant panicking caused. Unlocking the cubicle door he stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes flashing black as he examined his new body. The boy was angry and loud in his head demanding he leave which was unusual, normally they'd be too scared and confused to pound against the wall demon's put up to separate them from their own body.

The demon left the toilet, and walked along the corridor to where he knew the boys [next](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8393767/1/Smoke) class was, he made sure he didn't look up at the camera's that seemed to litter the school. Camera's were always good at seeing into the soul and the demon wasn't interested in getting involved in hunters not when he was only here for a bit of fun. He opened the door to the chemistry classroom and was met with 30 pairs of eyes staring at him. The demon smirked and walk towards Stiles' seat ignoring the teacher's eyes burning into him, he sat down and stared directly at the teacher, letting his eyes flash black forcing him to turn away quickly and begin the lesson.

Stiles was finally silent in the demon's head, shocked at having the ability to scare someone and have power, he'd always felt so useless, even Allison could do something but Stiles was just the weak little human, only good for research. The demon smirked, then out the corner of his eye he noticed someone staring at him, he turned his head, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you ok?" Scott mouthed, his brow furrowed in concern that wasn't reflected in his eyes. This boy was distracted by something... _Allison_... the demon heard in his head, he could hear the bitterness Stiles had tried to repress but now it was all coming out. The demon nodded quickly then turned back towards the front of the class, there wasn't much point in listening to anything the chemistry teacher said, demons didn't really need an education and Stiles knew it all anyway, it was impressive how advanced he was despite how messy his thoughts were.

The lesson was spent with the demon going through Stiles' thoughts, trying to find something interesting but so far all he got was a bunch of werewolves and one in particular that got Stiles' heart racing, the demon could tell Stiles wasn't pleased with the intrusion and he tried desperately to regain control of his body and mind and all the secrets that went with it. The demon had never possessed someone as young as this, he normally went with older men or women so he could do some real damage to their lives. Make them cheat, lose their jobs, commit felonies, kill. Anything that would destroy some ones live while making his own existence a bit more interesting. But he had to be honest this boy could provide him with some fun, especially when it came to a very attractive wolf that Stiles was too shy to even admit to himself he had feelings for.

The bell rang loudly from the corner of the room, the demon rose from his seat along with every other student in the class, glancing to the side he noticed Scott had rushed off after some girl, who could have only been Allison.

"So much for friends," the demon muttered, echoing Stiles' thoughts, as he left the class room and walked towards the parking lot. He could hear Stiles wondering when he'd get his ability to move back but the demon ignored him and continued to walk down the steps of the school towards the blue jeep at the front of the lot. The demon pulled a face, he preferred sleeker more expensive cars, but still he enjoyed driving, so a jeep would be fine as long as it had an engine. The demon drove the car towards Stiles' house, using the boys memories to navigate.

He got through the door into the empty house and smiled. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and he felt the boys thoughts quieten then disappear, he'd wake him up again after he had more time to get used to being in a new body, plus the boy was starting to get to him, he felt bad for him, how useless he felt and how his so called friends treated him. The demon wasn't used to these feelings, he normally felt no pity for those he possessed only amusement at how they'd get more and more panicked over being unable to move their body at will. He made his way up the stairs , examining the house as he went, and opened the bedroom door the smell of dog hitting him as he entered. He noticed the source of the smell sitting in the chair by the desk, his face as moody as the demon had seen in Stiles' thoughts, clearly this 'sour wolf' as Stiles called him was permanently angry, no matter what the situation.

The demon smiled at the werewolf, "How can I help you, Derek," he purred.


	2. Twenty Four Hours.

Derek sniffed the air, frowning at the strange smell that was nothing like anything he'd ever smelt before, "you smell different," he said his eyes narrowing accusingly.

"New deodorant," the demon replied dismissive, "now what did you want?"

Derek shook his head, and stood up taking a step [towards](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8393767/2/Smoke) Stiles. "That's not it, normally I can smell you under all that stuff you spray on, but this time it's different," he spoke carefully as if he was worried about how his words may be perceived.

The demon smirked, "You know exactly how I smell under all my deodorant?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Stiles was beginning to wake up in the demons head.

"Shut up," Derek growled, taking another step forward, sniffing the air, "Who are you?" This boy couldn't be Stiles, not when his eyes were dead, and cold, emotionless.

"Seriously? Are you delusional? Is this some sort of werewolf disease that makes you forget your friends? I am Stiles," the demon tried his best to smile a little more like the boy, who was stirring slightly in his head, would.

"I don't have friends. Now tell me!" The werewolf barked, his lip curling back over his teeth in frustration at being lied to, his self control slipping.

Stiles' smiled dropped, he face becoming as cold and emotionless as his eyes, "Fine, I am a demon," he stated, his eyes flashing black.

"Bull, Demons don't exist," Derek narrowed his eyes. Of all the lore he'd read, which honestly wasn't as much as he should have, he'd never found any evidence of demonic possessions, only what he'd seen in TV shows when he was little.

"Ha!" The demon laughed, "you werewolves are so self righteous. You are not the only creatures hiding in the closet at night, I mean even Stiles is in there." Derek's brow furrowed in confusion at the demon's word despite the obvious meaning of them. "He is so deep in the closet he could find Narnia. He likes you, you know. He likes you a lot. The things you two get up to in here," Stiles tapped his head, "Man, you would make sure he could not sit properly for a week." The demon laughed almost hysterical, for someone who'd never had sex, someone who'd never even [kissed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8393767/2/Smoke) anyone, Stiles had a pretty extensive imagination.

Derek's eyes widened, this creature must be lying but its heart beat remained steady, sure he'd heard Stiles' heart beat pick up when he was near-by but he'd always presumed that was through fear. He shook his head, "what are you talking about-"

"Are you deaf?" The demon interrupted, "he likes you, you are always in the back of his mind if he ever needs something to help him when he's on his own, if you get my drift. He recons you are quite a biter, not hard enough to change him, but hard enough to leave a mark that burns every so often, reminding him of all the animalistic fun you two have." The demon smiled seductively at Derek, Stiles now fully awake inside his head and practically whimpering with need, he'd never been sure exactly about his feelings for the Werewolf, but he knew he felt something, and it was different to the long-term childish crush he'd had on Lydia.

Derek's heart race had increase dramatically at the creature's words and his jeans had gotten tighter. He shoved Stiles backwards into the wall, roughly pressing his body against him, crushing their lips together. The demon moaned, ignoring the voice in his head as Stiles demanded control over his own body, and wrapped his legs around the werewolf's hips, pushing hard against him so their erections rubbed under the material of their pants. Derek slid his hands up the back of the demon's shirt, dragging his nails hard back down to the boys waist leaving harsh red lines down his back, holding him tightly he forced Stiles' mouth open with his tongue.

Suddenly Derek pulled away from him, dropping Stiles onto the floor, shaking his head as he stumbled back. "This is wrong," he muttered, his body trembling with need.

The demon stood up and chuckled, licking his lips, "Nothing that feels this good could be wrong," he whispered. Stiles had practically combusted inside his head, not even caring that he had no control the first time he did anything, with anyone, he could still feel everything, every line of Derek's body as it was pressing against him.

Derek shook his head quickly, "You're too young, and you're a demon, apparently." He growled, "Stiles didn't even have a choice, you forced him to do that." He felt guilty, more that usual, Stiles mattered to him, more than he'd happily admit.

The demon rolled his eyes, "trust me," he purred, "Stiles was loving every minuet of it."

Derek glared at him, "You have 24 hours to get out of him, or I will force you out."

The demon smiled, "24 hours?" he asked. "That is an awful lot of time, plenty of time to have a lot of fun with this body." He had oh so many ideas. Twenty four hours provided a lot of opportunities, especially when he knew just how to seduce the sour wolf and if he really wanted, Derek wouldn't even try to stop him, he could even get Derek begging for more if he wanted.

The werewolf bared his teeth, "Fine. Get out of him now, then." Trying not to think of the 'fun' the demon was talking about, he'd only just managed to convert his lust into anger.

The demon held his hands up in surrender, "24 hours sounds great. Where am I meant to go though? I'm guessing you would not let me inside your head?" he asked, running his eyes down Derek's body in appreciation and biting his lip, thinking of all the things he could do while cruising around in that hot piece of ass. Girls, guys, everyone would be desperate to be with him, Stiles swore inside his head, jealous of something that Derek would never let happen.

"I don't care where you go, you can float around in the air for all I care. Just as long as you stay away from Sti- Beacon Hills." Derek cringed at his Freudian slip, hoping it wasn't too noticeable.

The demon didn't seem to notice, even though Stiles did and would be jumping for joy if he could, he was too angry about being told to stay away from Beacon Hills. "Why do I have to leave?" He hissed, glaring at the werewolf.

Derek chuckled quietly, taking a step towards the creature and shoving him violently against the wall pushing his arm hard against Stiles' neck choking him. The demon's eyes widened as his air supply disappeared, Derek leaned forward towards his face. "Because if you don't leave, I will kill you," he warned, his voice low and deadly in the creature's ear. Derek moved his arm from crushing Stiles' neck, and stepped away.

The demon rubbed his neck, more for Stiles than himself since Stiles felt the pain and he didn't. "You kill me, you kill Stiles, there's nothing you can do," he gloated.

"I don't care," Derek growled, "I'll find away to get you out and then I will kill you"

The demon frowned, and nodded. He could tell the werewolf was serious, even though he couldn't be killed there was always the possibility Derek would send him back to hell. There was no way he was going back there, hell was hell, even for demons. "Fine," he said, his voice low, "24 hours and I shall leave. Happy now?"

Derek smiled, "Ecstatic," he replied sarcastically, realizing automatically that Stiles' humor was rubbing off on him. He turned away from the demon, who watch as the werewolf walked towards the window, climb out, drop to the ground and walked towards the sleek black Camaro. He had to admit for a sour wolf he had a nice car. The demon ran his hand through his short hair trying to think of what to do, he didn't want to leave, he'd only just got into this meat suit and he already liked it.

 _I don't want you to leave either_ , he heard Stiles admit in his head. The demon frowned, this wasn't what normally happened, nobody normally liked being possessed. "Why?" The demon asked out loud walking over to the window to close it.  _Because, now I know Derek gives a crap about me._ Stiles muttered in the demon's head.

"So how are we going to make sure I stay?" The demon asked, he wasn't used to asking for someone's help, he could hear Stiles thinking hard his thoughts still jumbled from everything that had happened today.

_I have an idea._


	3. Smell

Derek paced across the burnt floor, ignoring Erica's eyes following him around the room from where she was sitting on top of the table. He'd told her to do research, but she was stubborn and was always questioning him, it drove him insane. She'd been pestering him since he'd got back from Stiles' house demanding to know why he smelt funny, where he'd been and why he was so pissed off.

Derek paused midstep, turning towards Erica, "Are you ever going to shut up and do the fucking research?" he growled, and continued pacing.

Erica held her hands up in surrender, rolling her eyes, "God, I can see why Stiles calls you sour wolf," she muttered, and walked swiftly out the room to avoid being yelled at by Derek. Derek sighed, feeling a little guilty, he should be doing the research, but he hated it. Sure there were good things about it, like the whole finding out new information that will save your own life part of it. But it took ages especially when you weren't into it, Stiles was always into it. Derek groaned rubbing his eyes, he'd gone from thinking about research and how much Stiles enjoyed it, to the thought of Stiles underneath him, trembling with need and panting Derek's name.

Derek felt a sudden pain on the side of his face, followed by a loud thud. He glanced up at to see Erica standing in the middle of the charred door way, eyes wide. "What the fuck was that for," Derek spat, his eyes flashing red.

Erica took an automatic step back, "I thought you could catch?" She muttered. "Clearly not. Well I found a book, I thought you might want to[check](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8393767/3/Smoke) it out, then explain why you got me to research Demons." She smirked, tipping her head to the side, her confidence slowly coming back since Derek hadn't yet ripped her face off for throwing a book at him.

Derek took a deep breath, trying to control is anger which after all this time he'd become very good at, he bent down and picked up the book. He walked over to the old table and quickly sat down. "What page did you find something on?" He asked, already bored but he needed to help Stiles, that was the only thing that mattered. He tried hard not the think about how scared Stiles must be, trapped in his own head.

"Somewhere around the middle, I saw the word demon. Didn't want to keep you waiting. And since you don't seem in the mood to explain why you're being such a sour wolf, I'd like to go. I'm meeting Boyd." She smiled shyly, it was rare to see her like that, ever since the bite she'd been a sarcastic smarmy bitch. Derek nodded quickly, he'd hate to admit it, but he was happy for her. Derek flicked through the middle section of the book, skimming the pages for any information on demons or even just a mention of the creatures. Finally Derek found it, about 20 pages passed the middle, he read the few paragraphs of information multiple times.

Apparently there were two options when It came to demons. The first being obvious; and exorcism, not the whole getting a priest to scream at a demon while holding a cross, but a complex Latin chant with holy water and complicated symbols on the ground so the demon can't escape. The second being a knife, the book claimed it was 'stolen' from hell by a demon, so that option was not possible, plus it meant the death of the 'host', which Derek refused to allow to happen. Derek sighed, he was probably going to have to get some holy water, learn how to speak and read Latin and get something to draw the symbol to trap the demon. Derek groaned and closed the book, he definitely shouldn't have given the demon 24 hours, he should have demanded it leave straight away.

Stiles woke up suddenly, his head pounding, it took him several slow seconds to realize he could move. He could hear a quiet voice at the back of his head, its boredom and frustration evident, the demon very rarely let his meat suit have control, but Stiles had promised him free reign when he wanted it, and also that Stiles would listen to any suggestions about how to live his life. The demon would normally ruin lives quickly, but Stiles deserved something a little special, a little slower, and with Stiles actually agreeing to let the demon have some fun when he wanted, who could refuse? Plus the demon couldn't do anything too rash especially with an extremely attractive werewolf keeping an annoying eye on Stiles.

Stiles glanced to the alarm clock by his bed and groaned, he has school in a hour. He hadn't realized how late he'd stayed up persuading the demon to remain hidden inside his head just for a bit, until something bad happened which would distract Derek so he wasn't around Stiles enough to notice it wasn't actually Stiles. He tried to justify why he wanted the demon to stay, but there was no good reason, just the rush of power he felt when the demon had turned Derek on. The last thing Stiles remembered before waking up with what felt like the worst hang over ever, was the demon's agreement, and then nothing, he found it strange that he was able to sleep for 13 hours straight., but maybe that was because of the possession, Stiles would have to do some research.

After being late multiple times in the past, Stiles had developed a pretty effective method at waking up, as soon as he'd hear his alarm he'd roll over off the bed, it resulted in a lot of head injuries, but made sure he wasn't able to fall asleep. Right on cue his alarm went off, Stiles rolled over off the bed, thudding onto the hard floor, he pushed himself off the floor and walked towards the alarm clock turning it off. Stiles stretched his muscles, testing them, it felt weird to have control over his own body. He walked across the hall into the bathroom, turning on the shower, he removed his clothes quickly and examined himself in the mirror, checking his face for any demonic deformities. The demon chuckled in his head.  _What did you expect to see? Pointy ears and slits for eyes?_

Stiles frowned, "Of course not," he blushed as the demon continued to laughed inside his head at the obvious lie, Stiles tried to ignore the laughter as he got into the shower, suddenly feeling shy about the fact that he was very naked and the demon could probably see everything he could. I am in your head. _Trust me I have already seen everything_. Stiles heard the demon purr not helping Stiles feel any less self conscience.

Stiles got dressed quickly after his shower, which took longer than expected thanks to a certain demon constantly bringing up what happened with Derek and promises of what will happen in the future.

Stiles got out of his jeep in the school parking lot, and walked over to where Scott was waiting for him for once Allison wasn't there, Stiles was secretly grateful. Just before he got to Scott he felt a harsh tug on his arm, pulling him away, he struggled automatically until he was shoved against a car. Derek was suddenly in his face, looking into his eyes, Stiles heart race increased and his breathing became ragged. Derek narrowed his and buried his face into Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply.

"F-fuck," Stiles gasped.

Derek leaned back rolling his eyes, "Shut up Stiles, I'm just making sure it's you."

Stiles smiled slightly, "If you're not sure, you could always do that again," he muttered biting his lip.

Derek pushed himself off the car away from Stiles. He was already regretting being close to him, but was extremely grateful that Stiles smelt like he used to, under all the deodorant he smelt normal again. "You can go to school now," Derek said, glancing at the School he used to go to years ago. He glanced back towards Stiles who was pouting. Derek rolled his eyes again, trying to ignore the increasing arousal he could smell off Stiles. "Scotts waiting for you, go."

Stiles glared at him and walked away, he could tell the demon was pissed about the fact that Stiles didn't listen to him. He should have just kissed the werewolf, they both clearly wanted to. Derek watched as Stiles walked away, he still wasn't certain the demon had left, sure Stiles smelt normal again, but why would a demon give up so easily?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for how long I took to upload this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Stiles felt a warm hand tap his lightly, and the noise of the canteen flooded back.

He'd been completely out of it for pretty much the whole day so far, listening to the demon's soft voice in the back of his head, promising him what ever he wanted, money, power, Derek. Stiles never cared about money, but power was always something that got his attention. He just wanted to be able to do something, when your best friend is a werewolf, and is suddenly much better at everything, it was a slight kick in the balls to all the 'puny' humans around him. It wasn't that he was desperate to control people and become psychotic like Peter Hale had, he was just desperate to help in a way that involved something a little more physical than research. And then there was Derek. God, he wanted Derek, he'd never had the confidence to do anything, because Derek was so obviously straight, but now Stiles wasn't so sure. He'd always known deep down that guys were the one that got his heart racing, and resulted in a lot of awkward moments during puberty. But he'd convinced himself that he was in love with Lydia, sure he thought she was beautiful, gorgeous more like, but trying to think of her in a sexual way just didn't do it for him.

"Wakey wakey, Stiles." Allison laughed, pulling her hand away from his, she leaned forward and looked into his eyes frowning, "Are you okay? You seem really distracted," she muttered softly, worry clear in her features.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and smirked, "It's because I'm not talking constantly and annoying everyone, isn't it?" Stiles had discovered pretty quickly that if he didn't talk non-stop everyone automatically presumed something was wrong, normally they'd be right, but sometimes he just wanted to think, and not out loud like usual.

Allison laughed again, "You don't annoy everyone," she said, with a little too much emphasis on the everyone for Stiles' liking. Stiles frowned, "I mean, don't annoy anyone," Allison quickly corrected her self.

Stiles' raised an eyebrow, then laughed, "Trust me, I'm fine, actually I'm just going to go to the restroom, I'll see you in class." Stiles got up and walked out of the canteen, he could feel Allison's eyes on his back as he walked away.

∞

Derek opened the door to the veterinary clinic, stepped in out of the dark and was met with the sound of intense barking, he winced at the noise and step towards the counter.

Deaton leaned around the corner, and smiled, "I'll be with you in a second, I just have to deal with a Doberman." Derek nodded once, and began to drum his fingers against the reception desk, impatient already. Deaton walked out into the reception after about five minuets, "What do you need?" He asked Derek after flipping around the open sign on the door.

Derek took a deep breath, "What do you know about Demons? More specifically, exorcisms and a knife that can kill demons."

The Vet raised his eyebrows, "Demons? Hmmm." He frowned and walked away towards the Consulting Room, Derek followed after him and watched as he looked through rows of glass jars and bottles taking three out. "Ok, so we have Goofer Dust, that's mainly used to keep away hellhounds not demons, but normally if you have a strong enough demon, you'll have a hellhound or two nearby." He glanced at Derek to make sure he was keeping up and Derek nodded. "Hellhounds are basically the pitbulls of hell, just a lot more aggressive. I'm not sure how they'd react to a werewolf though. How powerful is this demon?"

Derek frowned, "I don't know, I think it's gone, at least I can't smell it anymore." It was true that Stiles sort of smelled like Stiles again, but that didn't mean the demon wasn't possessing someone else in Beacon Hills, and that meant stiles was still at risk, Derek couldn't allow that.

Deaton nodded, "Who was being possessed?" He asked, the werewolf just shook his head, "Fine," the vet sighed, "With demon's you have holy water, which burns like acid, and salt. Put a circle of that on the floor, step inside and no demon can cross."

Derek nodded again, you could injure demons and keep them and their pets away. "How do you kill one?"

"Kill? I was going to actually suggest an exorcism, killing a demon with the knife kills the host as well." Deaton took a pen out of his pocket, grabbed some paper and wrote down the exorcism.

Derek pulled the paper away from him as soon as he'd finished writing and frowned at the Latin, he'd already read something like this in the book Erica had threw at him, however this one seemed simpler. "How many different exorcism are there? Because I read one similar to this."

The Veterinarian nodded, "There are many exorcisms, this is the most simple, but it won't work on high level demons like Lilith. Also, since you want to know about the knife, I'll tell you what I know. It was stolen from hell by a demon, I believe her name was Ruby-"

"So, I just need to find Ruby and get the knife? That going to be a little difficult since she's a demon as well," Derek interrupted with a growl.

"Well, if you'd learned how to wait until someone has finished talking I would have told you about how Ruby doesn't have the knife anymore. A hunter named Sam Winchester owns it now. I don't know where he is, but I'll look. And if you do go see him, be careful. He is not to be messed with." Derek snorted, he could deal with one hunter, he was an alpha afterall. "Derek. I'm serious. Sam Winchester has killed hundreds of supernatural creatures, and almost as many demons. Plus he's even more dangerous now he's looking for his brother."

Derek eyes widened, "Hundreds?" Derek knew hunters were aggressive, but killing hundreds of creatures, was just shocking. "Why? And what happened to his brother?"

Deaton shrugged, "That's just the way he was brought up. No one really knows what happened to his brother. I'll find his address. I'll tell Scott to tell you when I've found it so you can come back in."

Derek nodded once, picked up the three items on the table and walked out.

∞

Stiles glanced at the alarm clock by his bed, 11:15pm, it wasn't too late, not for him anyway. He shut off his computer and pushed away from the desk his chair rolling back to his bed. He stood up and pulled his shirt off as he walked towards the light switch. Stiles felt himself being shoved roughly face first into the wall, then flipped over so he was staring at a very attractive sour wolf.

"Careful, I bruise easily," Stiles groaned, his heart race beginning to pick up.

Derek pushed himself hard against the younger boy, his lips at his neck, "Don't pretend you don't love it," Derek whispered.

"That depends on how you define love," Stiles gasped, trying to concentrate on anything that wasn't Derek's tongue along his neck.

"There's really only one definition," Derek chuckled, ducking his head to suck on where he could hear Stiles' pulse strong and fast.

Stiles whimpered his eyes rolling back into his head, his jeans getting tighter, "There are many different types of love though."

Derek pulled away, letting his eyes run down the younger boys torso, he groaned softly. He moved his hand to the back of Stiles' neck, stepping away from the wall and dragging him along, Derek pushed Stiles' towards the bed and quickly removed his shirt.

"No more talking, ok? Unless it's to tell me how much you like all the stuff I'm going to do to you."

**Author's Note:**

> So. Opinions?  
> Also If you want any information on when I'll be uploading next, message me on tumblr: http://helloooooooootrickster.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
